


Undeniable

by stylinson_sluts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, harry cries a lot, harry is jealous but doesnt say anything, he loses it at one point, its not a problem, louis doesnt notice, louis is gay and the world knows, prompt, they are still one direction, they fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt- louis only dates guys who look something like harry. harry crys everytime he sees louis with a new guy thinking he’s not good enough for louis. louis just scared of rejection. one night louis date cancelles and he sees harry crying, the truth comess out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always feel like I dont meet the prompts? I tried though! Enjoy!

It was common, not as common as most, but too common for Harry to handle. His best friend, his band mate, but mostly the person he was in love with, had another date tonight. The boys had today off and some boy took that to his advantage and asked Louis on a date. Louis was ecstatic. He always was. He loved being taken out especially by a boy like this. He was tall, bright brown eyes, and curly brown locks. A Harry look a like. All the boys knew why, except Harry. Harry was lost. He thought he made it obvious that he liked Louis, yet Louis never took him out of the friendzone. What was worse was the slap in the face when Louis went out with boys that looked like Harry, or had the same personality as Harry. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. 

“Haz, stop moping,” Liam told him as Harry finally emerged from his room at two in the afternoon. He did this every time Louis had a date. He stays away from everyone. He either stays in his room, or goes out. Harry flipped him the bird and entered the kitchen. He froze when he met eyes with Louis. 

“Hey there you are sleepyhead, we had plans you know,” Louis pointed out. Which they did. They were going to go shopping for something Louis could wear tonight. Harry made the plans, not being able to say no to Louis. He decided when he woke up this morning that he wouldn't go and just ignore Louis when he would come in and ask if Harry was awake yet. Louis never would wake Harry up, knowing the boy needed sleep with their crazy schedule so Harry just kept his back to the door and didn't move a muscle when Louis poked his head in. 

“Sorry I'm just not feeling well,” Harry lied. 

“Shocker,” Niall chuckled from behind him. Harry spun around, but couldn't even say anything. He was already upset and having all the boy mocking him was really getting to him. He started crying and quickly grabbed a banana before rushing to his room. 

“Harry,” Liam called after him. Harry collided with Zayn and looked at the boy. 

“Haz,” he sighed and pulled Harry into his room. 

“I'm sorry, everyone’s just being rude,” Harry explained as he sat on the bed. 

“Their not trying to. I think everyones just tired of you two tiptoeing around your feelings,” Zayn. 

“Yeah well I'm sick of you guys thinking that's what we are doing. He knows damn well how I feel but chooses to go out with other people. I need to get over it, clearly.” 

“No you don't. Why do you think he dates people that remind him of you? Because he is trying to find someone that's you, but he can't.” 

“Please get out,” Harry shook his head. 

“Harry,” he sighed. 

“Please,” his voice cracked. Zayn nodded and got up opening the door just as Louis was about to knock. 

“I think its a bad time Lou,” Harry heard him say. Harry turned and laid down with his back to the door, crawling under his blankets and burying his head in the pillow. 

“Funny, move Z,” Louis instructed. Harry heard the door closed but didn't move a muscle. 

“Budge over babe,” Louis whispered. Harry slid over in his bed and let Louis crawl in behind him. 

“What's wrong darling?” Louis asked and started playing with his curls. Harry just shrugged and sniffled. 

“Are you tired? Is that it, or is something bothering you?” 

“Just tired Lou,” Harry explained. Which wasn't a lie because he didn't feel physically tired but he was tired with everything. 

“Want me to stay home tonight? We can do a movie night, just us two. Let you relax and spend time together?” Louis suggested. 

“No, you are excited for tonight. Don't let me ruin that. I'm fine, promise.” They didn't use to lie to each other was the thing, but nothing seems to be the same with them anymore. 

“Are you positive Haz? You know I'd rather spend my night with you than anyone in this world,” Louis smiled. It made Harry feel just a little better. 

“Even David Beckham?” Harry joked. 

“Way more then David,” Louis answered without a second thought. 

“Okay, then I'm sure. Have fun tonight and come home soon to tell me all about it,” Harry instructed. 

“9 on the dot and then I'm crawling in bed with you,” Louis promised. 

“Love you Lou, thank you.” 

“Love you too Hazza, so much.” 

~~

Things finally went back to normal. Harry was getting use to Louis going on dates and only let it get to him when Louis was actually on the date and Harry could get away with crying. It was a Tuesday when everything went down the drain. 

“Guys, we should all go out tonight. Its been a while,” Niall suggested. 

“Sorry mate, but I have a date tonight,” Louis explained. Harry was tucked under his arm on the couch and shut his eyes. 

“Oh, what's his name?” Liam asked. 

“Actually, we know him. Its George. Shelly? Union J is playing here tomorrow and George asked me out,” Louis explained. Harry felt sick to his stomach. George fucking Shelly? He looked over at Zayn who gave him a ‘sorry’ with his look. 

“Congrats,” Niall nodded and gave him a fake smile. Did Harry eat today? Because something is coming up. He got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up his lunch. A hand came down on his back but he knew whose it was. And it only made more come up. When he finished he slumped against the toilet and let the silent tears fall. 

“Hey darling, what's wrong?” Louis asked and kneeled down. He didn't stop rubbing Harry’s back as Harry shrugged. “Lets get you back in bed.” Louis helped Harry up and took him into his room. Harry laid down and didn't bother hiding the sobs anymore. 

“Harry, you've been getting sick a lot. Maybe you should go to the doctors. I can bring you and cancel on George if you want?” Harry just shook his head and for once wished Louis would go away. 

“Do you want me to stay home at least?” Louis asked. Again another head shake and Louis was lost for words. The door opened, 

“Lou, I think he needs some sleep,” Liam said. Louis sighed,

“I don't get way all of you seem like you know what's wrong but I don't. Haz, you use to talk to me. What's changed?” 

“Liam,” Harry croaked. 

“Please Lou, just let him sleep,” Liam said more forcefully. Louis basically stomped out of the room. Liam crossed the room and leaned down, kissing Harry’s forehead, 

“its going to work out Haz, I promise.” He left and shut the door, leaving Harry alone to cry himself to sleep. 

He was woken up a few hours later by Niall. 

“Hi, the lads and I are going out. We will wait for you to get ready if you want to come?” 

“No,” he shook his head, “Louis went on his date right? He isn't worried about me right?” 

“No Haz, he went. He left a few minutes ago but he probably only went because we wouldn't let him in here and he got mad.” 

“Good. I'm sorry, I shouldn't - I'll get over everything eventually. Promise,” Harry assured him. 

“You know we don't mind Haz. Its okay, it'll get better.” Harry nodded and Niall told him to make sure he eats and they would be back late. Harry thanked him and listened for them to leave. Once they did he looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He didn't stay calm for long though because all his feelings rushed back and he started crying again. This time though, he wasn't sad he was angry. He got off the bed and looked around in the spinning room. He heard his phone vibrating and turned around to pick it up from the bedside table. Louis name flashed across the screen with a text making Harry turn and chuck it at the wall across the room. 

“I hate you,” he screamed and picked up the next closest thing. He threw it across the room as well. Yelling and hissing at no one in particular. He wiped his angry tears and picked up the photoframe sitting on his desk. He looked over the picture at him and Louis. The very first day they met in x factor. He chucked it hard and watched it shatter as it hit the wall. 

“I fucking hate you!” he screamed. 

_

Louis heard the crash and quickly rushed towards Harry’s room. He heard the boy yell out as he opened the door. His room was a disaster. Glass shattered, things ripped and torn on the floor. Harry’s back was to the door and he had an award that the boys won in his hand and was about to throw it. Louis rushed forward and wrapped his arm around the boys waist and his other hand grabbed Harry’s hand, stopping him from throwing it. 

“Harry, babe,” Louis whispered. Harry went limp in his arms and started crying harder. 

“What's wrong Haz, you’ve got to talk to me,” Louis whimpered as the tears started falling down his cheeks. 

“Why are you doing this to me? Its not fair, I hate you. I hate you so much sometimes,” Harry sobbed. Louis was lost, why did Harry hate him? What had he done. 

“I'm sorry, for whatever I did, I'm sorry,” Louis apologized 100% honest. Never did he want to hurt this boy. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

“Then stop doing it,” Harry begged. 

“I will, I will. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong and I'll fix it,” Louis assured him. 

“It hurts so bad Louis. I don't get it. They look like me! Either green eyes, or the curls, they are like me. But its never me. Why is it never me? I could be so much better for you. I love you, but its never me,” Harry whispered. He was talking more to himself than anything. Not even fully aware of what was going on right now, but Louis understood now. 

“Am I not good enough?” 

“Christ no babe. No Harry, never.” Louis hissed and finally moved the boy so he could look at Louis. “This is what's been going on then? This is what everyone knows but me? I'm suppose to be your best friend and I didn't even notice how much I was hurting you. I was making you feel sick! How could I not notice. Oh god, baby I'm so sorry. I love you Haz, I just didn't think you did too. Not in that way. So I went out and tried to find guys that were you, but they weren't you. I found myself praying the date would end soon so I could come home and just crawl in bed next to you and tell you I didn't like him, and that it wasn't going to work. I should have noticed though. I didn't and I'm sorry, but its always been you Harry. I'm sorry I'm an idiot,” Louis explained as he tried to keep his voice in tact before he started crying too hard. 

“You love me though? You mean it? You really love me?” Harry mumbled. 

“More than you could ever know. You’re my everything Haz and I've been so preoccupied with trying to change that that I didn't realize I didn't have to change it. That by trying to change it I was hurting the one person I never want to hurt in life,” Louis explained. He finally looked up to Harry but Harry was just looking down at him, smiling and completely dazed. 

“You love me like how I love you.” Louis chuckled and nodded, 

“I do, yes.” Harry ducked his head quickly and crashed his lips to Louis’. Louis squeaked in surprise before leaning up and kissing Harry back. Harry pulled away too soon and looked at Louis confused. 

“What happened to George?” 

“He called and canceled on my drive to the restaurant. I texted you when I was on my way up asking if you possibly wanted to go get something to eat and talk,” Louis explained. 

“I didn't read it, I chucked my phone when I saw it was you,” Harry replied honestly. 

“I can see that. I'm sorry again baby, but how about we go get something to eat and talk. Okay?” Louis asked. 

“Like a date?” 

“Like a date.” Louis confirmed and grabbed Harry’s hand pulling him along.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos much appreciated! Find my tumblr and send me prompts!


End file.
